muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Theatrefreak25
IMDB Hi, Yosi! Just a quick reminder, for future reference, IMDB is never a reliable source. It's even in our Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines page. Vogel's resume proved he played Floyd and Crazy Harry, but not Robin (while IMDb has him as Robin and Marty Robinson as Harry). If you're convinced Vogel was Robin (and not just gessing or assuming), feel free to present evidence (a clip so we can compare is best, if you can find it) or else we can wait for the inevitable DVD. Or feel free to e-mail Vogel (it's on his website, I'm sure). But basically, we can't just be adding a credit because it's on IMDb (the IMDB Resume sections are managed independently and those *can* be used, but that's different from the general database part and doesn't apply in this case). I hope this clarifies some things. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Emmet otter Hi, i saw your comment(puppeteers) on the Emmet Otter's Jug-Band christmas Talk page, and i've listed them down. I will then do appropiate links etc... soon. --Joe (talk) 16:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :: Quick question, do you know who they wil be playing? --Joe (talk) 16:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, I don't really know who the puppeteers will be playing. The human actors are all assigned specific roles but I haven't heard any information about which characters the puppeteers will play. I imagine it will be selected scenes with puppets of the main characters. I do know Tyler Bunch is also puppet captain for the project. Louise Gold's stage credits Hi, I noticed your ammendments to Louise Gold's page. I've alays wondered whether to include some of her stage credits or not? I guess the most recent ones are a good idea, as long as it is accurate. I don't know where you got the info of her playing The Bird Woman from, but that role is Diane Langton's. Whereas Louise is playing: A Dancing Statue, Miss Smythe, and most importantly Miss Andrew. - I know because I saw the show, you can confirm that on the show's official site. See also my fansite about Ms Gold. Hope you don't mind me mentioning it. I've corrected the Muppet Wiki entry, hope that's ok Emma 16:24, 20 October 2006 (UTC) : I've just put a reply to your message to me on my talk page Emma 20:32, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Talk boxes Hi! I saw your questions about Drew Massey and Muppets' Wizard of Oz, and I have a tip for you about the talk boxes. A talk box goes on the article page, and not on the talk page. The point of the talk box is that when people are looking at the article, they'll see the box, and that'll alert them to the fact that there's a question. Let me know if you have any questions about it! -- Danny Toughpigs 13:47, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew. I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! --Aleal 06:54, 25 February 2006 (UTC)